


WHEN DADDY GOT SICK

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sho had fever ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHEN DADDY GOT SICK

**Author's Note:**

> Part of About Us series. Un-beta-ed and I don't own Arashi.

Sho just arrived home and feeling unwell. He throwed his body on couch then fell asleep. Kazu was preparing dinner on the kitchen. She usually finished it before sho get home, but today she barely made it on time because Ai just sleep a while ago. When she went to check Ai on their bedroom after cooking, She found Sho sleeping on couch. 

"Eh?? Sho chan? You're home ? I didn't hear you... " Kazu approached him because didn't get replied. "Sho chan? Gomen... dinner just ready.. Are you hungry?" Kazu asked him. "Sho chan?"

"Kazu~~" Sho turned to face her. 

"Dinner is ready.. Sorry it's late..."

"Kazu~ hug me.. " Sho spread his arms made Kazu sighed. 

Kazu just can't reject her big baby boy's request. Kazu gave him a hug then caress his back. "Something happened at work hm?" She asked, caught something unusual on her husband. "Eh~ your body's warm.. Are you okay?" Kazu asked.

"I am not.. " Sho replied childishly. "I think i got fever... "

Kazu placed her palm on his temple. "That's bad Sho chan~!! First.. don't get close to Ai okay~~ you might be catch a cold" Kazu warned him, he sighed. "Now.. Come on~ Wash your face and change your clothes.. " Sho glued to her body didn't move at all. "Sho? you hear me?"

"I got fever Kazu..."

"I know.. come on~ change to something comfortable first... have your dinner and get medicine... " Kazu pulled her body away from him "Let's get the fever away.. because We have a baby here Sho chan..." She caressed his cheek.

"Okay... but you go with me.. " 

"What?? Sho~"

"Please.. " Sho begged.

"Okay~ let's go... " 

Sho still hugged Kazu from back while they walked to their room. Kazu couldn't help, but let him sticked to her body.

"Here... " Kazu got him pajamas. Sho slowly change his clothes, wash his feet, hands, face while Kazu watching him from the edge of the bathroom door. Sho approached her leaned his head to her shoulder. Kazu smiled over his childish act. She then tucked Sho under the blanket.

"I'll bring your dinner here soon... "

Few minutes later Kazu brought his dinner and Sho requested her to feed him. Sho's appetite had no difference, he ate a lot. But he felt a bit down when Kazu decided to sleep separately to avoided Sho's -probably cold syndrome- fever transferred to her for their baby's sake. Kazu brought the cradle to in Ai's room and she slept there on spreaded futon. 

In the past midnight Kazu come to their room to checked Sho. He still up, Laid on bed with eyes opened.

"Sho chan ? Still up?" She asked while approached him "How you feel??"

Sho smiled to found Kazu there, "Lonely... How's Ai??" He replied in cute pouty face. 

"I mean your fever.... " She checked Sho's temple. "Ai was full and just back to sleep.. " Kazu sat on his side "Why you still up? You should take a rest~ you got your medicines right?" She caressed his hair then pull his blanket to covered him back.

"Un.. just couldn't sleep..."

"So.. You really couldn't sleep alone in our room... " Kazu chuckled, slipped under the blanket, join him on their bed. "Here.. cuddle to mommy then" Kazu pulled him to get closed. 

Sho's surprised in happy face "Is it okay??" 

"Un~ you better get enough sleep.. you need to get well soon"

Sho cuddled to her lovely wife, nuzzled her neck seek for her warmth. Kazu could feel Sho's still had fever.

"Mommy always smells good.. " Sho said.

"Sleep tight Sho chan... and get well soon"

©©©©©

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cant help to wrote this. Thanks for reading <3  
> This fic can be found on LJ: http://yeroaka80.livejournal.com/5923.html


End file.
